


I want you to destroy me

by things_about



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_about/pseuds/things_about
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destruction and chaos do not translate into an end. In fact, they can be the beginning of anything, of everything. That, however, was not how Regina Mills envisioned them.</p><p>“You do know that, one day, I will destroy you.” That wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to destroy me

**Title:** I want you to destroy me

 **Author:** thingsabout

 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time

 **Pairing:** Regina Mills / Emma Swan

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Spoilers:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, wish I did

 **Author's note:** Just another self-prompt that hit me. Quite hard actually.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes by me. Enjoy! (^_^)

* * *

Destruction and chaos do not translate into an end. In fact, they can be the beginning of anything, of everything. That, however, was not how Regina Mills envisioned them.

"You do know that, one day, I will destroy you." That wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"I know." Emma snuggled closer to Regina, her head resting in the crook of Regina's arm as her fingers traced over the lilac silken nighty the brunette wore. "You always say that." Blue eyes met brown, but Regina didn't return the gaze. She stared fixedly at the ceiling, apparently lost in thought.

"Because it's true. Everything, everyone I ever touch seems to wither and die, within in my grasp."

"That is not true. You haven't destroyed me yet." The blonde brushed her nose against Regina's cheek as she reassuringly stroked the other woman's abdomen. "You're not poisonous, Regina." The blonde's words immediately echoed in her mind. "Sorry, bad choice of words..." She supported an apologetic expression.

That comment only brought forth a less than sympathetic look from Regina.

"But you know what? You are something else too." Emma ran her index over Regina's finely sculpted jaw.

"And what would that something else be?" The brunette asked.

Drawing closer, Emma answered Regina, pausing her sentence with kisses.

"You are..." Emma kissed her jaw, under the ear. "So..." Pushing herself upward, she placed a kiss under the mayor's chin. "Very..." The sheriff's lips landed just below the brunette's lower lip. "Beautiful, Regina." Their lips finally met, as Emma tenderly bit the bottom one before planting a chaste kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina gave her a mildly disbelieving, albeit shy, look. "Beautiful?"

"Yes, that's the word." Emma smiled at her. "You're just stunning. And entrancing." The blonde played with a dark strand of hair between her lithe fingers. "And—"

Regina weakly resisted the urge of mildly roll her eyes, in a teasing, nonchalant manner, before interrupting the dreamy sheriff.

"You don't happen to be using 'West Side Story' lines on me, are you?" The brunette quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"I may be..." Emma drawled her words. "I was also going to say 'bewitching' before you cut me." Emma replied, with a slightly crooked grin. "But I guess that would be a poor choice of words on my part. Again."

"Oh... But aren't you a _charming_ one! " Regina retorted sarcastically.

"Well, that's debatable. Is it working?" Emma bared her teeth, in a cheeky manner.

Regina studied the blonde for a moment, letting her eyes rest over the playful expression on Emma's face. Then, all of a sudden, she began poking her incessantly as the sheriff yelped for mercy.

"What's that for? Stop, Regina! Stop it!" Emma's laughter reverberated in the room as she meekly warded Regina off.

Eventually, the brunette stopped, smiling contently as the blonde settled back onto the bed. The older woman backed down and propped herself on her elbow, looking at her.

"What are you thinking?" Regaining her breath, the blonde asked, after a deep sigh.

"Hmm? Nothing." Nonetheless, Regina kept staring at her.

"You know... It's not polite to stare, Madam Mayor." Emma mused.

"Is that so?" Regina's eyes roamed over the length of the blonde's body, stopping only when she met Emma's. "Surely you could try, but you can't stop me from appreciating that luscious body of yours, that is so much pleasing to the eyes... and to other senses as well." Regina's lips quirked in a teasing manner.

Emma somehow adopted a timid disposition over Regina's comment, shrugging her shoulders lightly and letting out a dismissive smile. Regina picked it up.

"Emma." Regina held the younger woman's chin between her fingers, raising the blonde's face to gaze into her eyes for a heartbeat or two. "I love you, just the way you are. If you haven't noticed, that was the reason I fell in love with you. There was something about that way of yours that I couldn't quite put a finger on it, other than the general 'pain in the rear' feeling..." Regina let out an earnest grin. "It angered me, deeply, at times, but then, at other times, I would find myself missing it." Regina leaned in closer and kissed Emma fully on the mouth, in a most lingering manner. She brushed her lips faintly against the younger woman's as she broke the kiss.

"You surprise me, though. It is impossible that you do not see it yourself?" She paused, tucking some golden tresses away from Emma's face. "Of how effortlessly gorgeous you are, my dear?" Her voice grew husky as she spoke. Planting a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek, the mayor's hand descended towards Emma's neck. Fingertips brushed against the light bumps on the skin, trickling further down, stopping only upon reaching the sheriff's chest. Putting her enraptured mood aside, Regina continued.

"You remind me of a butterfly. A very rare one, at that." The brunette's hand rested upon the supple flesh of Emma's bosom, scraping a finely manicured nail gently across the thin, cotton fabric.

"A... a butterfly?" Emma gasped lightly, a sure consequence of the actions carried out by Regina.

"Yes, dear. A butterfly. Butterflies, regardless of how exquisite and rare they might be, spend their short lives without even catching a glimpse at their own wings. They can't see how beautiful they really are; only others seem to be able to appreciate their beauty." Sneaking her hand under Emma's top, she kneaded Emma's breast between her cold fingers as she spoke, the cold and pressure made the nipple stand on end. The blonde breathed sharply, but remained silent.

"And this is where my analogy diverges. I'm sure you have taken quite a few glances at yourself in the mirror, Miss Swan, and not be displeased with what you see." Regina unexpectedly nibbled Emma's lobe. "I know I am not." She added.

Emma pushed herself against Regina as she squeezed her hip.

"This won't work for long, you know." Emma said as Regina began to caress her.

"What won't work?" Regina's hand began to travel down towards Emma's pelvis, her touch delicate and light, utterly the opposite of how insistent her lips were as she ravished Emma's throat.

"Dis... distracting me." Emma barely replied, half stuttering, her line of thought being practically bulldozed out of her mind, as Regina's lips continued their assault on her. The mayor abruptly stopped and straddled Emma's lap.

"Distracting you from what... dear?" Regina shot her a lupine smile as she positioned herself more comfortably on top of Emma. Missing the contact that the most delicious lips provided against her skin, the blonde replied in a mellow way.

"Oh, I forgot..." Emma smirked and grabbed Regina by her hips, pulling the brunette towards her. Her tongue quickly wrapped itself around Regina's nipple through the fabric that still, but barely, covered the brunette's body. A moan escaped the mayor's mouth. Emma lightly bit the nipple as Regina pretended to be annoyed.

"I rather dislike when you do that!" The throatiness in her voice betrayed her.

"No, you don't." Emma countered, smugly, knowing she was right. Her hands slid down to the brunette's satiny olive thighs. Regina smirked and got off of her and off the bed as well.

"Where are you going?" Before she could get an answer, Regina tugged her arm and pulled her up off the bed. She began slipping Emma's cream coloured tank top off.

The older woman's eyes drifted over and across the exposed torso, delighted at the sight. "Oh... I am not going anywhere, dear. However, I am surely going to ravish that body of yours. Right... now." A hungry smile spread across Regina's face.

"Hmm..." Emma moaned appreciatively wrapping her arms around the brunette's body. She slid her hands up and down the mayor's back.

"English please." Regina's finger stroked the inside of Emma's thighs, nearing the apex of her legs, taunting her.

"Yes. Big yes." Emma replied exhaling, as she sauntered closer to Regina. The brunette hummed satisfyingly as one of her hands encompassed the blonde's neck, pulling the other woman's face to just about an inch away from hers.

"Beg." Regina smoothly let out in a barely audible whisper as smiled mischievously. She did like to play her games. She also knew that would elicit an expected reaction from the blonde. It always did. And to further ensure that, she brushed her knuckles against Emma's clitoris, over the navy blue boy shorts, just enough to send a shudder down Emma's spine.

Emma exhaled, feeling the brunette's tantalizing warm breath on her lips, her intoxicating scent filling her nostrils, her electrifying touch sending small jolts whenever her fingers came into contact with her skin.

"Regina, please... I need you inside me. Now." She tried to grind against Regina's hand, but Regina withdrew it.

"More." The brunette was clearly enjoying the evident distress displayed by the sheriff.

Emma looked at her intently. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to tear my body down." Her hands framed Regina's face. "I want you to destroy me."

Regina kissed her hard on the mouth, her tongue flicking here and there as her hands squeezed Emma's supple waist. Emma kissed her back, with the same or even more intensity.

Regina broke the kiss. "My... aren't you the eager one. I think something can be arranged, Miss Swan. Turn around."

Regina leaned her body, full-length, against the other woman, as the latter languidly spun on her bare heels. Settling down her chin on the blonde's left shoulder and pushing her hips and breasts further onto Emma's back, her hands lazily travelled up and down the blonde's body, feeling her up. Grabbing Emma's arms by the wrists, one at a time, Regina placed both of the blonde's hands against the wall as she gently left a trail of feathery kisses on the sheriff's shoulder and neck. Emma tilted her head to give the brunette better access when Regina slapped her right buttock, hard enough to leave a red spot. Audibly hissing at it, the younger woman closed her eyes to relish the feelings it sent across her body. The older woman's lips smiled against soft skin as she suckled Emma's neck, before delivering another resounding slap. Perfectly lined teeth raked over a throbbing pulse point.

"Bend over the bed." Regina demanded. Her voice was throaty and inviting.

Swallowing hard over the prospect that inviting tone carried, Emma did as she was told and placed both her hands on the bed, for support. Regina's fingers teased the blonde's waist, inching closer to the edge of the shorts. The mayor mused internally. How could she be jealous of such (if not all) undergarments worn or owned by the blonde, of how they so fittingly and tightly hugged each and every curve of Emma Swan's pelvic region. Her thoughts were dismissed as she curled her fingertips slightly over the hem, peeling the shorts off while taking her time to do so. Before taking them off completely, she gave them a new use, as an improvised reign, steadying Emma while she struck the sheriff's cheek again.

"Good girl." The older woman purred, pleased as she gently massaged the spot she just slapped with one hand, barely touching Emma's slit with the other. It was soaking wet and Regina could feel Emma tremble under her touch. The brunette lowered herself as her left hand caressed the smooth lower lips while her right continued its slow journey up and down the blonde's folds. Emma was leaning onto Regina's hand, her hips gyrating from side to side as she tried to manoeuvre the fingers inside her.

Thrusting two fingers full force inside Emma, Regina's free hand reached over to massage the blonde's pulsating clitoris. She slowly began pumping into Emma's moist vagina at a steady pace, pushing her curled fingers forward and against the younger woman's G-spot. Emma let out little gasps every time Regina thrust into her, her vaginal muscles tensed and relaxed, repeatedly. It hurt, yes it did, but it felt too good to stop. She could feel Regina's breath on her vulva and she knew that Regina was staring at her sex, utterly enthralled. Acknowledging this fact, Emma's inner muscles contracted even more powerfully each time the mayor's fingers were shoved into her. Keeping up like this, she'd soon reach her climax.

Then, without any kind of warning, Regina stopped, swiftly removing her fingers from inside the blonde.

"Regina, what the HELL?!" Emma blurted out, groaning, so very much displeased at the brunette. "I need _you_!" Her pleading tone, between ragged breaths was nothing but a thin veil over unbridled wantonness.

"Jesus Christ... Do I _fucking_ need you now!" The exasperation in her tone was something that took her slightly aback, as it sunk in the back of her mind. Regina surely had her wrapped around her fingers. Quite literally, as of now. "God! Please... just— "

As Emma was about to turn her head around, she let out a loud gasp. Regina's tongue was now inside her, thoroughly lapping up her plentiful juices. Emma moaned pleasurably as Regina's hands firmly squeezed her ass cheeks, pulling her down onto her piercing tongue and lips. Letting out a howl of pure, unadulterated ecstasy, Emma felt wave after wave of contractions inside her, pulsing upwards through her body, each one more powerful than the last. At that moment, it was as if electricity itself coursed through her entire body. Her hands violently grabbed the bedding and she lowered her head onto the mattress for added support as her hips bucked uncontrollably backwards, against Regina's mouth. The brunette's fingers clawed into shimmering skin, holding the younger woman firmly by her toned thighs the best they could, as to not break contact. Emma's body grew stiff as she found herself on the epicentre of her orgasm. The convulsions shook her completely and repeatedly, as Regina's hands slipped under the sweat-coated skin of Emma's thighs while her tongue remained at the blonde's sex. The older woman slowed down her rhythm, for the aftershocks that ran through the sheriff's body also began to grow farther apart from each other, both in intensity and frequency.

Emma almost flopped onto the bed, utterly spent. She felt her eyelids as heavy as ever, refusing to obey her wish to remain open. Regina followed her and crawled onto the bed as well.

A few moments passed before Emma was finally able to open her eyes. She found Regina lying beside her, tracing invisible, lazy circles on her abdomen. Emma grinned widely as she inhaled deeply, her eyes still adjusting to the light in the room.

"That was... amazing." Her voice was low.

"Quite." The brunette's short reply was accompanied by a self-satisfied smirk. Emma impishly grinned at Regina. With some regained stamina, Emma jostled Regina onto the bedroom floor, crawling on top of her and pinning the brunette's hands, forcefully and above her head. A sly grin formed on the sheriff's lips before she dipped in, capturing the mayor's lips in a most hungry kiss.

 "Your turn now."

**Author's Note:**

> Read & review! Your comments, suggestions are all taken in consideration! Thank you for reading!


End file.
